Sandro
Sandro is the Italian proprietor and headwaiter of Sandro's Place.'' He makes his first appearance in [[Best Thing That Ever Happened|''Best Thing That Ever Happened]], in [[Season 3|'Season 3']]. Physical Appearance Sandro is a plump middle-aged human Italian man of average height. He has a grey slicked back hairstyle along with a boxed beard and goatee, wrinkles on his forehead, and bags under his eyes. He is usually seen in his waiter uniform; black shoes, black pants with a beige and red tuxedo on a white shirt, along with a red bow tie. He speaks in a very heavy Italian accent that is littered with malapropisms despite having immigrated to America decades ago. Personality Sandro appears to be friendly for the most part, treating his staff like family. However, he easily loses his temper and is angered when he thinks BoJack is firing him. Little else is known about him. Background History Sandro used to be a valuable famous waiter in his previous workplace, the restaurant Elefante, before getting fired by his manager BoJack Horseman. He storms out in a furious outburst, taking most of Elefante's staff with him, in Best Thing That Ever Happened. Season 3 Sandro is first seen working as a waiter at Elefante's and gets his first speaking role in the episode Best Thing That Ever Happened, ''where he serves his boss BoJack and Princess Carolyn. BoJack bought the restaurant Elefante after having a bunch of bets against Mr. Peanutbutter to impress Diane when they had a romantic rivalry. Sandro seems to be the main person in charge of running Elefante, which supposedly caused him a lot of stress in his life. This can be shown by the fact he is attending therapy. His therapist and his family, doesn't seem to concur with his many responsibilities at the restaurant. He is left in charge since BoJack appears to not care about the business and according to him, "''The place practically runs itself." He first jokes how he loves kissing cows since his wife is actually a literal cow and then expresses to Princess Carolyn that he is sweating "Bull's nets" because a food critic is present in the restaurant. Sandro sees himself as a charming, classic Italian stereotype and a very crucial waiter at the restaurant; valuing the employees and treating half of the kitchen staff like family. This later turns out to be true when Sandro mishears BoJack and thinks he's firing him when in reality he was addressing Princess Carolyn and firing her as his agent. The waiter goes on an angry outburst, first insulting his manager while making a big scene; like throwing pieces of cakes everywhere and pouring his client's drinks into the ground. This time, BoJack fires Sandro for real. He states that BoJack is making a big blunder since he will never find another charming Italian like him because there aren't that many Italians immigrants anymore in America. He then leaves his successful but stressful job, bringing along with him many Elefante employees that decide to abandon their jobs as well. In the episode That Went Well,'' Sandro is seen opening a brand new Italian cuisine restaurant called ''"Sandro's Place," ''with the ex-Elefante staff loyal to him, and ordering a gigantic pile of pasta for his grand opening where he'll be cooking very important ''"Italian spaghett," which is how Italian people say "spaghetti" according to him. The cargo captain thinks he might have a friend in the mafia, so she starts accelerating the boat. Sandro gets angry over the stereotypical observation made and screams "Vaffanculo!" ("Fuck you" in Italian) before hanging up. Season 4 After almost a year, Sandro's restaurant becomes a great success and he re-appears in Hooray! Todd Episode! as a waiter to Todd, who is fake dating Courtney Portnoy as a publicity stunt to promote her new film, Ms. Taken. As Courtney storms out of the restaurant, Sandro attends to Todd, who is now alone, and invites him to taste a sample of his father's famous angel hair pomodoro (capellini pasta). The mention of a famous father, hair, and sample cause Todd to remember he needs to get Hollyhock's DNA. He quickly leaves Sandro's Place. Season 5 Sandro''' 'makes a brief appearance in the season finale, where he is seen serving Stefani Stilton and Diane. Episode Appearances Season 3 * ''Old Acquaintance * Best Thing That Ever Happened * That Went Well Season 4 * Hooray! Todd Episode! * Ruthie Season 4Season 5 * The Stopped Show Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Minor characters